


a Teen Wolf 2015 Calendar

by margarks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2015 Calendar, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MTV apparently doesn't know how much money they can make selling Teen Wolf calendars and I really wanted one so I just decided to make my own. I only have January done so far, but will post each month's page as I get them completed. I will likely devote some months to specific characters, some months to my favorite pairings (this will probably include Derek/Stiles, Sheriff/Melissa, etc.), and some months to the parent-child relationships I love so much on the show.</p><p>I am not an artist so I basically am just doing collages of screen caps and promo pics I find online.</p><p>January - All cast page (gen)<br/>February - Parents of Beacon Hills (gen)<br/>March - Stiles/Derek & Dylan/TylerH (mostly because I used a lot of RL pics of interviews and stuff)<br/>April - Tyler Hoechlin & Derek Hale<br/>May - Melissa/Sheriff & Lydia/Parrish<br/>June - Another all cast page (gen)<br/>July - The Women of Beacon Hills (gen)<br/>August - Hugs & Kisses (Too Many Pairings to Add)<br/>September - Water Scenes (Gen)<br/>October - Halloween-y Scenes (Gen)<br/>November - Cast with Food/Eating (Gen) (Thanksgiving = Food to me)<br/>December - Cast Promo Pics (Gen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to add thanks to http://screencapped.net/tv/teenwolf/index.php since I used some great caps from that site.

January's page is devoted to the entire cast. I can't put everyone on there, but I did my best. This month is gen (no pairings) since I wanted as many of the cast on their as possible.

All pages will be uploaded to a folder I shared on mediafire. There is a legal sized version and a letter sized version. And they are all going to be PDF pages. If anyone has trouble downloading the PDF files, please leave me a comment and I will see if I can fix any errors.

 

[Click to go to shared folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/3y952n06j0euy/2015)

Here is a snapshot of the page if you want to see it before downloading :) - 


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February - This one's dedicated to the parents of Beacon Hills

Decided to dedicate this page to the parents. I love them so much! It's mostly the big 3 (Sheriff, Melissa, and Chris) but I think all the parents do a pretty good job. Just looking at these hugs while I was putting this together made me teary-eyed :)

Hope you enjoy. It's uploaded to the same shared folder as January - [Click to go to shared folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/3y952n06j0euy/2015)

And here is a snap of what it looks like -


	3. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March is dedicated to Stiles & Derek and Dylan and Tyler H.

I've had kind of a tough month at work. Just a lot of stress and craziness, so I decided to stare at my two favorite actors for a while and this happened. March is dedicated to Stiles/Derek & Dylan/Tyler.

Again, it's uploaded to the same shared folder as the rest of the calendar - [Click to go to shared folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/3y952n06j0euy/2015). And it is available in Letter and Legal size.

And here's the snap of what it looks like -


	4. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April is dedicated to Tyler Hoechlin & Derek Hale.

Derek has just been on my mind for days and days. And Hoechlin too. So many Hoechlin feels right now! And man, when that guy smiles... such a gorgeous happy grin.

Again, it's uploaded to the same shared folder - [Click to go to shared folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/3y952n06j0euy/2015). And it is available in Letter and Legal size.

And here's the snap of what it looks like -


	5. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa/Sheriff & Lydia/Parrish

May's dedicated to two more of my favorite fanon pairings. Melissa/Sheriff & Lydia/Parrish. I love those sexy officers of the law!

Files have been uploaded to the same mediafire folder as the rest of the calendar. Again, there is a legal sized version and a letter sized version. 

[Click to go to shared folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/3y952n06j0euy/2015)

Here's the snapshot:) - 


	6. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whole cast/Gen. Silly, laughing, fun pics.

Decided to concentrate on silly cast photos for June. Just ones where they are making silly faces, laughing, or generally having fun :)

Files (legal and letter sized) have been uploaded to the same mediafire folder as the rest of the calendar

[Click to go to shared folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/3y952n06j0euy/2015)

Here's the snapshot:) I stuffed a bunch of pics on this one. It is basically a picture explosion!- 


	7. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This month is dedicated to the women of Beacon Hills.

This one is for all the badass women of Beacon Hills. I love them all, even the evil ones... :)

Files (legal and letter sized) have been uploaded to the same mediafire folder as the rest of the calendar

[Click to go to shared folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/3y952n06j0euy/2015)

Here's the snapshot :)- 


	8. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs and Kisses

Got this one done just in time. Had trouble deciding on what I wanted the theme to be. Started with the teen wolf boys, but I didn't really like the way the pics were coming together. Then I tried to do canon pairings, but I didn't like those either. So I finally decided on any and all hugs and kisses. I think it came out okay :) Although I am not going to bother adding all these pairings to my tags. Too lazy, sorry!

You can find the new pages (legal and letter size) in the same mediafire shared folder as the others.

[Click to go to shared folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/3y952n06j0euy/2015)

And here's the snapshot - 


	9. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen page, water scenes from the show.

Here's September's page. This one is kind of random. I am running out of ideas, lol. I was going to do fight scenes, but then I remembered the running joke between the cast about who has to spend more time under water/in the rain/in the shower/in a bath tub and decided to do all water scenes.

It's in the same mediafire shared folder as the other pages if anyone wants it, both a legal and a letter sized page.

Also, thanks to http://www.teenwolfsource.com since a couple of Season 5a's screencaps I got from there site.

[Click to go to shared folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/3y952n06j0euy/2015)

And here's the snapshot - 


	10. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween-y pics

Given that Halloween is coming up, figured I'd do creepy and/or monster-y scenes.

Again, it's uploaded to the same shared folder as the rest of the calendar - [Click to go to shared folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/3y952n06j0euy/2015). Again it's available in Letter and Legal size.

And here's the snap of what it looks like -


	11. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen Cast - Food pics :)

Finally got my files to upload to Mediafire. Since November to me means Thanksgiving and Thanksgiving = FOOD, I did a collage of the cast eating, lol. Letter and Legal sizes are in my [mediafire shared folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/3y952n06j0euy/2015).

And here's the snap of what it looks like -


	12. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast Promo Pics

The last calendar page is done! I can't believe it is already the end of the year. To round it out, I did another gen page with promo pics of the cast. Letter and Legal sizes are in my [mediafire shared folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/3y952n06j0euy/2015).

And here's the snap of what it looks like -


End file.
